The Legend of Nanaki
by shayster
Summary: Based on Red XIII. Nanaki protects Cosmo Canyon day and night, yet he's missing something in his heart. Does he have what is takes to conquer his fears and beat the evil that has now arised? Can he make all the tough decisions in his newly formed life?
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm proud to say that I'm starting another story ^_^! I hope everyone likes it. What made me want to write this was the song of Seto that I found on vgmusic.com, and it's really really sad. See, Red XIII is a really good character, It's just kinda hard to write romance storys about him, well in this story, you'll see. Yes I'm going to have Yuffie/Vincent romance and Cloud/Tifa romance. I know I told you to vote on "I'll always be by your side" for the Cloud pairing, but I wanted to hurry up and get a chapter of this up, so I'm using Tifa with him. Well, Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or anything in it.  
  
  
  
{The Legend of Nanaki} [Prologue]  
  
  
  
  
  
Red XIII, or should I say, Nanaki, had been protecting Cosmo Canyon over the years after the battle of Sephiroth. To be precise, it had been about 2 years since the downfall of Sephiroth and things went good here and there. Sometimes the planet would still cry, and Nanaki didn't know why. He had thought Meteor and Sephiroth were the ones who caused it. Before Bugenhagen had passed away, things were peaceful in Cosmo Canyon. But now that he has gone, gone far away, never to return, things were twisted.  
  
Nanaki would also visit his father most of the time. Before Bugenhagen died, he'd taught Nanaki to open the door to the GI cave to see his father. The Elders of Cosmo Canyon decided to bury Bugenhagen in the GI cave near Seto so that nobody but Nanaki could disturb their spirits. The Elders completely understood that Nanaki wanted him to be buried next to his father.  
  
Nanaki would go to the cave just about every night before sunset, sometimes in the day, or sometimes not at all. He would talk to his father and grandfather all the time. They usually responded, too. And only Nanaki could understand them, or at least he thought. Seto's voice would be heard in Nanaki's head when they wanted to talk, or sometimes Bugenhagen's voice, it all depended on what day it was, what time it was, and if their spirits were live.  
  
Seto would talk about fighting and being a good warrior and to protect Cosmo Canyon for Nanaki. Seto was really proud of the way his son grew up to become such a brave, noble, warrior like him. Now on the other hand, Bugenhagen would talk about the cries of the planet. Nanaki tried his best to understand the spirits, but when they were live, they didn't speak long.  
  
Seto and Bugenhagen both talked about an evil presence near the Canyon. Nanaki listened very carefully everyday to their words of wisdom. They would also say that there is a presence in 'The Vally of the Fallen Star'. Of course, Nanaki knew what The Vally of the Fallen Star was, it was where he lived and where he protected the people of the Canyon. Nanaki was honored by townspeople and tourists, not for saving the world, but for protecting the Canyon. The Elders knew that he could sense evil, so that's why he's honored so much.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, there is another evil out there....somewhere afar....or somewhere close. Nanaki would feel the presence of evil here and there, but lately, it's been getting much worst....... 


	2. The nightmare

Well, thanks everyone for the reviews and I'm glad you like it so far. Kittie Gurl, why'd you change your name to just plain Kittie? Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all Final Fantasy VII stuff, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
{The Legend of Nanaki} [Chapter 1: The nightmare]  
  
  
  
  
  
A young cub was running the plains of Cosmo Canyon. The sun was setting as he ran freely, his thin mane blew in the breeze. He had run around the towns people of the canyon and heard them talking about some demons that would appear soon. They were worried, but they knew that it would all be a past time as soon as the great warrior was sent out to eliminate them.  
  
The cub stopped running and walked up to an Elder of the canyon. The Elder saw the cub and bent down and scratched him behind the ears. "It'll be alright. The warrior will take care of this." he said to the cub. The Elder resumed his position of talking to the people and other Elders.  
  
The cub ran to another Elder. "Your father will settle this once and for all..." the Elder said. The cub ran to another Elder. The Elder bent down and put a necklace on the cub's neck. "Your father wanted to give you this if he never came back..." the Elder ruffled the cub's mane. The cub didn't know what any of them were talking about; he was so young. Another Elder walked up to the cub and picked him up.  
  
The Elder wispered into the cub's ear. "Go to the cave if you wish to see the one...." the cub squirmed in the Elder's arms and jumped out. He ran as fast as he could. The Elder smiled, for he had known what he'd done. The cub reached the entrance to the cave and ran in. He wasn't sure what the Elder meant by "The one" but he had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
  
The cub reached a cliff in the back of the cave. He stood at the base of it and looked at the full moon above it. There, he saw a shadow of another one of his own race. The cub couldn't make out who it was, for there were a lot of his kind, but no, this one was different. He looked closer.  
  
The shadow engulfed the mysterious figure's face and body. Soon, the shadow figure moved. "My son......." the figure said. The cub soon knew who it was right then and there. "F-father....?" came the cub.  
  
"Yes...Have you come to assist me in battle, Nanaki?" the cub's father spoke. Nanaki backed up a bit. "M-me? No...I can't possibly...I'm just a cub, I'm not strong..."  
  
Seto, the cub's father, turned fully around. "Nanaki, my son, you are plenty powerful. After all the training we've done, you can take down an enemy or so."  
  
"No father!" the cub stepped back. "I can't! I'll be killed!" Seto shook his head slowly. "The son of the great warrior, Seto, can't be killed so easily." Seto said. He looked over the cliff at the plains of the cave. "They should be here soon..."  
  
"Father...." Nanaki stepped forward. Seto turned to face him again, his face still covered by the shadows. "Nanaki, trust yourself. Never give up. Keep up with your strength in battle.....and never lose the time......." Battle cries were heard coming up the side of the cliff. Seto turned quickly to face them, and out of nowhere, an arrow struck Seto's chest. Spills of blood came out, but were quickly turned to stone as Seto's fur and flesh slowly began to turn to stone.  
  
The GI tribe still shot at Seto with the poison arrows, making a thicker coat of stone to engulf him in. Nanaki was so terrified, that he could barely breathe or move. The hundreds of GI tribe warriors ran past Seto. Nanaki finally got the courage to move. He ran up the cliff to his father. The GI tribe stopped as soon as the saw the young cub.  
  
"Master, should we kill him?" a GI tribe warrior asked. "No, he's just a cub, he cannot cause any harm to us." The Master said. The GI ran for the canyon to make an attack. Nanaki reached Seto and stopped. Tears overcame him and he howled into the night sky. Nanaki looked Seto in the eyes. They were dark yellow, yet everything else was pure stone.  
  
Nanaki's eyes filled with tears and he rubbed up against his father.  
  
"Father...father....come back....no....NOOO!!!" Nanaki howled into the sky again. "Please....please father.....don't leave me.....don't leave the people of the canyon....please!" Nanaki cried harder. He put his paw on his fathers. Seto's paw was so big compared to little Nanaki. Nanaki's necklace touched his father's upper front leg. Seto began to shake inside his stone figure, as his eyes went from dark yellow to bright, glowing yellow. Nanaki saw his eyes and backed away slowly.  
  
Seto's eyes turned a shade of bright red as a group of shrilling screams were heard from throughout the cave. Nanaki backed away more. "F-f- father...?" Seto's eyes returned back to dark yellow after all the screams were heard.  
  
Nanaki ran from the cliff to where the screams were heard. When he reached his destination, he saw burnt-out torches, spears, bows and arrows, and white and purple feathers. He howled into the night sky once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nanaki was shaking and sweating. His eyes flew open and he stood up quickly. His shaky legs collapsed as soon as he knew what had happened.  
  
"Grr..." Nanaki rubbed his head. "Why? Why is that dream coming back to me?" Nanaki stood up and walked over to the mirror. He studied himself.  
  
"I'm not supposed to have that dream anymore...." Nanaki looked down. "Maybe it means something...." He layed back down. He sighed heavily. "I... I only had that dream when I was a cub...after my father's death....why is it coming back to me now?"  
  
Nanaki thought. He knew the dream was true, he just didn't want to admit it. "I still wonder how father destroyed the GI tribe....was it mental powers from within the stone? And how did all of my race die but me?"  
  
He laid his head on his paws. "Maybe it should be left unsaid...." Nanaki yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. The dream was frightning, but he DID need the sleep, for he would be protecting the canyon all day like any other day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*sniff* Did you like? Please R&R and next chapter will hopefully be up soon. *sniff sniff* Seto.............*sniff* 


	3. The visitor

Hey everyone, If you would, a lot of people are mad about that whole 'Ban NC-17' thing and if you are 17 and or older, please sign the petition. The link is: http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html so please sign it. NC-17 should live forever and a ton of people are so mad at FF.net for banning it. It means a lot to everyone and to me. It only takes 2 minutes to sign, so you should be able to. Thanks everyone and PLEASE sign it. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy stuff is owned by Square, not me.  
  
  
  
{The Legend of Nanaki} [Chaper 2: The visitor]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanaki had already woken up that morning. He didn't enjoy sleeping in late, but he hated waking up early as well. He sat on the canyon's highest point, Bugenhagen's lab. From there, he could spot any moving object from any direction, plus, he enjoyed sitting on that cliff, it brought back memories.  
  
He began to think about last night. "Even though I remember the dream, I guess I forgot about the part where he WAS a brave warrior, not a coward." Nanaki looked into the rising sun. He knew the rising sun was best to see in Wutai, but he never had saw it himself. He had wanted to, but never wanted to leave the canyon, for he sensed great danger from time to time.  
  
He quickly sensed something. His full body whipped around to search the area from which the presense had come from. He had seen nothing.  
  
"What was that...?" Nanaki asked himself. "It didn't feel evil....It felt...wierd." Nanaki looked around the plains. "It wasn't human, that's for sure..." he continued to search. "And yet...it felt strangly familiar..."  
  
Nanaki decided to shake it off. "Probably just a squirrel or something...."  
  
"Hey! What's that?!" a man's voice came. Nanaki looked down to where the voice had come from. There, he saw a group of people looking and pointing at him. "Tourists..." Nanaki hated tourists. Everytime they'd come into the canyon, they'd be told about the protector of the town, Nanaki. So the tourists would always want to come see this so called 'Nanaki' and they'd be led right to the red-furred beast. They'd ask him questions and pet him and treat him like his job was the easiest of them all. They'd also treat him like a cub. Except one day....  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Nanaki would protect the canyon like always. It had been about 1 year after the defeat of Sephiroth and more and more tourists would come and go. They'd pet Nanaki and want info about him. Nanaki hated to be petted, didn't they know HE was one of the rebel group called AVALANCHE? Didn't they know HE was Seto's son? And didn't they know HE helped saved the world? No...no they didn't....until one day....  
  
Nanaki was getting petted by tourists, until a man with a long grey beard pushed though the other tourists. He also had long grey hair that went down to his knees. He reminded Nanaki of Bugenhagen. He didn't know why...  
  
He pushed through the terrorists until he reached Nanaki. The person whom was petting Nanaki was pushed by the man. The man kneeled down to where Nanaki was laying.  
  
The other tourists got mad at the man and began to shout at him. The man turned around to the tourists.  
  
"Can't you see? This poor creature is the last of his own race!" the man had a old, yet somewhat gruff voice. The other people gasped. They had not known....  
  
Nanaki's head raised a bit. The man turned back to him. The man looked deep into Nanaki's eyes. He stared deep into his eyes. The man gasped and almost fell back. "Those eyes....you're the son of Seto!" the man laughed.  
  
Nanaki quickly got up. "How do you know this?!" he growled. The man got up. "Nanaki, you are special, you are of special blood."  
  
"H-how??" Nanaki was a bit frightend of the man, for he had know what his name was and his father's name.  
  
"Haha! Come with me!" the man led Nanaki out the door and up to Bugenhagen's cliff. "Wait...how do you know all this? Who are you? And where did you come from?" Nanaki asked. "Haha, you silly beast! You know who I am!"  
  
"No, I really don't..." the man and Nanaki reached the top of the cliff. "I have to tell you something...." the man sat down as did Nanaki. "What is it?" "You see, you are your fathers son, the son of Seto, the brave and courageous warrior. You cannot be killed so easily."  
  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that?! I can be killed just as easily as anyone!" Nanaki argued. "No you can't! You have your fathers blood! Haha, Nanaki, did you know your father is a legend?!"  
  
"Well, I have heard of him being a great hero and warrior, but not a legend..." Nanaki said. "Well....you are a legend too you know..." the man laughed. "NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Yes, it's true and it's not because you saved the world." "What!? Then what for?!" "It's because you are of the blood...and because...well I'll tell you later when I come back. It'll be a suprise." the man winked and put his hands together and disapeared. Nanaki jumped back. "A-a wizard...?"  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Yes, Nanaki had waited over a year now, he had really wanted the man to come back. Though the man had writen a letter to him the next day after his presense. It said stuff about Seto and Bugenhagen. Nanaki truly knew that this guy really DID know all of his secrets. It also said that he needed to put an end to the evil presense. That REALLY frightend Nanaki for he thought only he, his father, and Bugenhagen knew about the evil.  
  
Nanaki jumped from the cliff to the people's feet. It was a long, far jump, but he managed to refrain from harming himself. The people gasped as they saw him. The tour guide laughed. "This is Nanaki, the brave warrior, he protects this canyon and does many other things. He's almost like the mayor of the town!" he laughed. The tour guide left for a breif break.  
  
The tourists bent down and ruffled his mane. Nanaki especially hated this, he only liked it when he was a cub. More tourists petted his mane, this time harder. Nanaki backed up some. "Aww look mommy...the kitty cat is scared of us!" a little girl about Marlene's age said. Nanaki backed up so far until he was cornered by tourists.  
  
People continued to pet him as if he were an animal of the petting zoo. Nanaki tried to back up more, but ran into the cliff's wall. A boy about 8 years old jumped on his back and tugged on his mane really hard. Nanaki lightly shook the boy off his back as to not hurt him.  
  
More people continued to treat him like a cub, not a legend or hero. Soon, Nanaki's mind began to play tricks on him, turning the images of the people into demons and enemies. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Please...please stop...." Nanaki shook his head back and forth to try to lose the images.  
  
"Whoa! He can talk?!" A teenager shouted. That made the people love him even more.  
  
*No....why? Why did I come down here?!* Nanaki thought. *Yes I wanted to see the old man, but I never thought the tourists would do this to me! Why did the tour guide leave?! If he saw this, he'd get on to them....*  
  
People began to tug on his ears and make baby faces. "He's even got tattoos!" Another teenager shouted. Someone then noticed an ear ring. "Cool, one of his ears is pierced!" they tugged on his ears more.  
  
*My tattoos...evil memories from Hojo...* he thought.  
  
Nanaki was about to go crazy. He tried to risist the evil images in his head and tried to ignore the people. Another bunch of kids jumped on him and lightly punched him. They were laughing and screaming.  
  
Nanaki made a low, quiet growl. Nobody heard him over the kids laughter and the people's conversations. Nanaki made a bit higher growl. He didn't want to scare them, just warn them off. Yet, nobody heard this growl either.  
  
A smaller boy, about 7 years old saw Nanaki's necklace. He saw it's pretty colors of red, white, black, orange, and yellow. He also saw it had a bit of green, blue, and purple, but not much. It also had triangular shaped stones that glowed once and a while. The boy walked up to the red-furred beast and grabbed the necklace. He began to yank as hard as he could on the necklace.  
  
Nanaki hadn't seen the boy, for his eyes were closed the whole time, yet he felt the yanks from his necklace. Soon, the boy gave one last final yank and the whole necklace came off. It had broken the strings in three different places. The boy fell backwards with the broken necklace in his hands laughing.  
  
Nanaki's eyes were full of rage and sadness. He roared so loud that everyone could hear it, even the other towns people. All the tourists became frightened by the beast. Even the boy was shaking in his boots. He lunged for the boy, while his instincts came over him.  
  
'Kill the boy' his mind told him.  
  
'No, think Nanaki, don't kill him'  
  
Nanaki landed from the lunge and grabbed the necklace out of the boys grasp with his fangs and stepped back a bit.  
  
"GRR!!" Nanaki growled. "THIS NECKLACE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I OWN!!! NOBODY IS TO TOUCH IT!! NOW, GET OUT OF MY CANYON!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AND I AM A LEGEND! NOBODY TREATS ME LIKE A CUB, NOBODY!!!!!!" Nanaki jumped about 10 feet in the air and extended his claws. He barely reached a rock on the side of the cliff and scraped his way up. Parts of the necklace began to fall in his pathway. Nanaki could feel tears clouding his eyes. He continued to make his way up the cliff.  
  
As soon as he reached his destination, he howled into the sky and ran off. The tour guide ran out of the restraunt and to the people. He asked what had happened, and the people told him. The tour guide looked furious. Before he left to go catch Nanaki, he told the people to never treat him like that, he is an animal that is not to be treated so childish-like.  
  
15 minutes later, Nanaki was in his room. It was located near behind the cliff.  
  
The tour guide ran in.  
  
"Nanaki, what in the heck were you thinking!?!?!" he shouted. Nanaki got up quickly. "Hey! They broke my necklace, ruffled my mane, and mistreated me! It's not like I hurt any of them!"  
  
"You hurt them mentally. Those parents of that boy were worried sick and were terrified!" the man shouted. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO ME!!!" Nanaki looked back down at his necklace. The man looked at it too and gasped.  
  
"They broke that necklace?! Wasn't that---?!" Nanaki cut him off. "My father's...yes...."  
  
"Oh my...I didn't know it was that one...and about your mane?" the man was worried now. "Yeah, it hurts, they ruffled it pretty hard...." the man decided to change the subject back to the tourists. "But Nanaki, that was no reason to get upset." "I told them to stop though! They wouldn't listen!" "Nanaki, you are still in trouble for that...we'll think of a punishment for it later..." the man walked out of the room.  
  
Nanaki was furious. Why did they need to punish him? He didn't do anything! Plus, he's the one who saved their butts from being dead right about now! Nanaki laid down. He put his head on his paws and went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone opened the beaded and feathered door to Nanaki's room. "Hey, hey Nanaki, wake up! It's time to be executed! That's your punishment!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Nanaki jumped up and was sweating all over. "Another bad dream?!" he calmed himself. He layed back down on his deerskin/feather bed. "Heh heh heh, that was pretty funny though...." Nanaki was pretty good at cheering himself up.  
  
Someone opened the beaded and feathered door to his room. A villager's head popped in. "Hey, hey Nanaki----" the man was cut off by Nanaki's yelps. "AHHHH! AHHH!" he ran around his room. "Uh...okay, all I was gonna say is there is someone here to see you..." Nanaki stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh...okay...then let them in..." "Okay, they're out front....I'll go get them." The villager's head disapeared.  
  
Nanaki started laughing at his foolishness and walked over to his mirror. He cleaned himself up a bit as he felt a strong presense. He whipped around to see who it was, yet there was nobody in his room. "You're here somewhere...." he waited. The presense got stronger. The visitor entered his room. Nanaki closed his eyes before they entered.  
  
"So you must be..." Nanaki opened his eyes. "WHOA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, sorry, couldn't write more. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R! 


	4. Yunsano

This chapter will make things a bit twisted, so be prepared! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please R&R!! Also, sorry for not writing in a while, I've been busy playing Kingdom Hearts and that game ROCKS!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As you already know, I own nothing of the Final Fantasy games.  
  
  
  
  
  
{The Legend of Nanaki} [Chapter 3: Yunsano]  
  
  
  
  
  
Now this was something to be surprised about, for Nanaki couldn't belive his eyes. "W-w-who are y-you??!" Nanaki studdered, for what he saw in front of him; another one of his own race.  
  
It was a female, she looked like Nanaki, only she was skinnier around the legs and stomach. Not that Nanaki was fat, but he had more muscle in his legs and stomach than a female. And the last female he saw was his mother. Well...besides one of his playmates, Yunsano (You-en-san-o). They used to play all day and all night long. There were plenty females around that time, yet Yunsano was one of his best friends.  
  
The female looked at Nanaki. She didn't move from where she was standing when she walked in. "My name's......my name is not important now, but I need to talk to you." she said. Nanaki barely shivered at her voice, for he had not heard any voice of his own race in so many years, especially a female's.  
  
"Well...uh...okay, then where did you come from? I thought I was the last of my race!" Nanaki walked around her, just to see if she WAS real. She giggled a bit. "What are you doing, silly?" she watched him as he circled her about three times. He finally looked up at her tail.  
  
"Blue flames!" Nanaki gasped. The only kind of his race he knew with blue flames on their tail, was Yunsano. He never knew why though, everyone else had red, orange, and yellow flames on their tail. She was also covered with ancient necklaces and bracelets. She had feathers in her mane as well as Nanaki. She also had gold and silver bracelets, and beaded necklaces with feathers, glowing rocks, and other rare materials.  
  
"Y-Yunsano...?!" Nanaki looked into her eyes. She looked away. "......"  
  
"You ARE!! Oh man! Yunsano, it's been so long! How many years now, over 30?!" Nanaki jumped up and down with a smile on his face. Yunsano kept her face hid. "45 years...." she mumbled. "Oh my god!!" Nanaki was pleased to see his best friend, yet he wondered why she was mad that he figured her idenity.  
  
Nanaki's expression got serious. "What's wrong?" he asked in a deep, concerned voice. She looked him in the eye. "I just need to talk to you...then we can talk about other things." Nanaki nodded. He motioned for her to follow him. She followed him all the way up Bugenhagen's cliff.  
  
He sat down as did she. They looked into the colorful sunset. "This is my favorite place in Cosmo Canyon, besides where my father and grandfather rest." Nanaki said quietly, not wanting to ruin the nice scenery with his best friend. "Yes..." she said softly.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Nanaki continued to talk quietly. "See, we've been waiting for you to come home...." Nanaki looked at her strangely. "What do you mean 'we'? Are there other of our race that's alive?" "Yes...and we've been waiting a long while. Will you come with me back home where we belong?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Home? I am home. This is where I belong. I protect the canyon from the time the sun comes up, 'till the sun goes down and sometimes during the night." Nanaki stared at the glowing sun. "But, this isn't home. Didn't your father tell you about our home?"  
  
"No, he never said a thing! Where is this 'home' anyway?" "You mean you don't know!?" Yunsano was shocked. "No...." "It's in the Promised Land, silly!" she laughed. "P-Promised Land!? I never thought it really existed! The city of the Ancients was real, I knew that, but the Promised Land?!" Nanaki had a twist of confusion on his face.  
  
"Yes...that's where all of us go when it's time to leave the canyon. Over 300 of our kind lives there! Please, come with us, all of us are there!"  
  
Nanaki stood up quickly. "You're begging me to leave Cosmo Canyon?! I can't! I LIVE here to protect it! I live here, I die here!" Nanaki faced the other way. "Huh? But----" "No buts, I'm not leaving. People here need me! And besides, father says there is a greater force of evil around here that is greater than Sephiroth's!"  
  
Yunsano got up and walked over to where Nanaki was facing. He turned the opposite way. "C'mon, you're acting like a child! Face me please..."  
  
Nanaki sighed. He faced her. She smiled. "Thanks. But will you come?" Nanaki stood up again. "NO! I'm not leaving! ...No...no you aren't Yunsano, Yunsano would NEVER try to take me away from my people! Now leave this canyon at once!"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "These aren't your people, WE are your people! I know you better than the back of my paw. Come with us! Please!"  
  
"Ha! You think you know me so well, then prove it! You faker, you're not Yunsano! You haven't even said my name this whole time! Who don't even know me at all!" he growled.  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it. "You are Nanaki, son of the great warrior Seto, grandson of the most inteligent person I know, Bugenhagen. Also you saved the world with some humans, and a little boy broke your necklace this morning that Seto had given you as a momento. Also, you have another momento of Seto and Bugenhagen, it's a weapon only you and your father can use, Limited Moon." Nanaki's jaw dropped.  
  
"So you do know..." "Yeah, and oh, I forgot to give these to you." She handed Nanaki some colored rocks and feathers. "Wow...from my necklace! Thank you so much!" He put the rocks and feathers in a nap sack attached on his side.  
  
"And I could go on forever! Let's see...your nickname is Red XIII, Hojo gave you that name and those tattoos, and the people you saved the world with called you that also." she laughed. "Do you know the names of the people who helped me save the world?" he asked.  
  
"This might take a while, okay let's see... Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Aeris Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, and Vincent Valentine. There happy?" she smiled. "Wow...how'd you know?!" Nanaki was impressed.  
  
"Don't you remember Nanaki? When we were just cubs, we found out what our special ability was, we all had different ones. You could sense people from afar, and I was the psychic one. Remember?" "Oh yeah....so you read my mind?" she nodded.  
  
"One question. Why did you guys leave me here at Cosmo Canyon when all of you went to the Promised Land?" "Nanaki...Nanaki....Nanaki." she shook her head. "You were captured by Hojo when we did, and we couldn't come save you. Sorry..."  
  
"Hmmm, I guess I understand. But why have you come to get me now?" Nanaki was curious. "Back at the Promised Land, we are free and are able to do what we want, yet someone watches over us to make sure we do not do something that could eliminate our race, or any of that sort. The man watches over us and makes sure we're all there, he found out one day that YOU were missing. He almost forgot about you he said, and he wanted you to come back to be free, yet he almost forgot that he'd visited you and wanted always to return, yet he didn't want to leave us, so he wanted to send someone out to bring you there."  
  
Nanaki thought. "Wait a minute, so he's seen me before?" Yunsano looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, or so he says. He does not even speak of his name, so we do not know who he is. He just says it's his purpose to watch over us."  
  
*I wonder...was it that man who visited me a while back and told me I was a legend?* Nanaki thought.  
  
"Perhaps..." Yunsano spoke. "He might be the one you are seeking." Nanaki almost jumped. Yunsano sensed this. "As I've told you before, I can read minds." "Yeah, I know, it's just I....I'm not used to that..." Nanaki looked down.  
  
"That's okay. But I have limited time here. I need to get back to the Promised Land. What's your decision?" She stood up. Nanaki jumped back. "I told you before, I'm not leaving!" Nanaki felt anger in his heart. "I protect this canyon, I live here, I die here!" Nanaki ran off. Yunsano stayed where she was and watched him jump down the cliff's edges and disapear into a cave. She shook her head and jumped off the cliff.  
  
Nanaki ran as fast as he could to his father's cave. He ran with great speed down the cold winded caves of darkness. Soon he came to his father.  
  
Nanaki ran up the cliff and opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. He thought of what to say to his spirited father, yet he managed to scramble together some twisted thoughts.  
  
"Father, please listen to me, what should I do? Leave the canyon and be with my own kind and live in peace, or stay and protect the canyon from greater evil out there?" Nanaki felt tears swirling in his eyes. He was so confused.  
  
The stone figure of Seto shook a bit as his eyes turned a soft goldish- yellow. Nanaki heard Seto speak inside of his mind. He listened carefully.  
  
~**~ My son, Nanaki.......you must choose.....choose your path......live how you want to live.......the canyon will always remain protected by my power......go where ever you want in life, just don't ever forget the canyon....let it remain in your heart forever......never loose pride.....~**~  
  
"But father! What if your power isn't enough to protect it? What if you cannot protect the canyon by yourself? If I leave, and you need my power, I will not be able to assist you!"  
  
~**~ Choose your path, Nanaki.......don't be afraid....~**~  
  
Nanaki looked down. "Father, I hope I don't regret this, but I've chosen to leave with Yunsano."  
  
~**~ Then your path is set.....follow your heart....wherever you go....whatever you do.......never forget the canyon.......~**~  
  
Nanaki felt the hot burning tears streak down his face. He nodded very slowly. Seto's eyes returned to the dull yellow color they've always been. Nanaki walked slowly down the cave, tears streaking down his face from his soft red eyes, and tail dragging to the ground instead of being up in the air, tall and proud with spirit flowing through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow....long chapter, eh? Well hope you liked it. Please R&R, and I'll go back to playing Kingdom Hearts which is the best game in the world (next to Final Fantasy VII, of course!) 


End file.
